1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system for crediting accounts of a user after purchasing a given product. The invention specifically relates to access lines wherein the user's account can be credited rather than charged.
2. The Prior Art
Telephone companies provide many services to both consumers and businesses including establishing specific lines for their individual needs. A toll-free line, frequently referred to as an "800-number" is a line set-up by businesses generally by which a caller makes a call to the business at no charge. The charge, on the contrary, is made to the business which has set-up the toll-free line.
A more recent development is a service line or predetermined charge line, commonly referred to as a "900-number." In this type of line, a service bureau arranges with a carrier, generally a telephone company, to establish an account in which the service bureau can provide a message when the "900-number" is called by a user. The user, in turn, can be charged by the telephone company the cost of the call at a set-rate established by the service bureau.
The most common type of line is the individual line in which each call placed on that line is charged a specified amount based on the time-of-day in which the call is made and the duration of the call. These lines, of course, are available in individual households, businesses or any other user in which such a line is desired.
A distinct area, but significant to the present invention, is coupon redemption or refunds by a user submitting a rebate certificate. Typically, a manufacturer, a wholesaler or a distributor can establish with a service bureau or a retailer the responsibility of administering coupons or rebates presented by an ultimate customer of the retail outlet. Generally, these coupons or rebates can be found in newspapers, mailed to the consumer or distributed by other established marketing techniques by the manufacturer and/or the service bureau. The user then takes the coupon to a retailer and the amount shown on the coupon is deducted from the cost of a product or credited to the amount of his total purchase. Or, using rebates, the user sends a portion of the packaging of the product to the service bureau, such as the Universal Product Code, and the service bureau refunds a designated portion or all of the cost of the product purchased by the user. The service bureau has an account set-up by the manufacturer or wholesaler or distributor for providing the refunds and administering the promotion.